School Life: Untold History
by AllenxEdward
Summary: A oneshot based off School life series. It has been two years after the infamous Hogwarts battle, Roy is now an auror. He is given a weird assignment to escort a historian back in time to record some data, but you have to be careful when you play with time. Definitely if you are dealing with your lover's past. Warning: Gore and mentions of yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

A/N: I really wanted to write this for a while, but I did not know what to do with it. My choices were put it in the side stories, which it would not have fit in so well, or just do a small oneshot. In the end, the oneshot won. Please enjoy and leave me a review to let me know your thoughts on it.

Untold History

Roy sat at his desk, writing down his report for the case he just wrapped up. He hated paperwork, all he wanted to do was go home, get a cold beer from the fridge, microwave the leftovers Winry brought him yesterday, and watch the quidditch game. He finished his report and set his quill down and stretched, he glanced at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of his late husband. He smiled softly and picked it up.

Edward had been gone for two years now and he wondered constantly if he should follow him, but he was so scared to.

Roy looked at the picture, it was just Edward smiling at the camera, but it was still one of his favorite pictures, the picture purely focused on Edward. Roy smiled and set the picture down and glanced at the time. It was almost time for him to clock out.

Mr. Bradley, head of the aurors, came out of his office. "I need the aurors that I call to come to my office."

Roy listened carefully, this was another mission. It was close to the end, but he heard his name called. He stood and walked into Mr. Bradley's office and stood at attention.

"At ease." Mr. Bradley ordered. "Now, this is not a bust of any kind. It is just an information retrieval. We are working with the Wizarding history books company and they need escorts to go and record the events of a specific night during a meeting of deatheaters. You are to go undercover and escort them.

"What night exactly, there were a lot of deatheater meetings."

"Specifically I mean the night of June 26th of 1983. Be ready to go in an hour and you all will be paid overtime, do not worry. Another thing, you may not mess up any course of events taking place, or you will be arrested. Messing with time is one of the worst crimes someone can commit; it is just as bad as committing murder. Anyone who is caught messing with time will be sent to Azkaban and put on trial. Am I understood?"

They all saluted. "Yes sir."

"See you all in my office in an hour." Bradley dismissed.

####

An hour later, Roy was paired off with an intern who was new to the wizarding history company. She was very mousy, and wore a cute blouse and skirt. "Hello, my name is Sheska." She introduced.

Roy shook her hand. "My name is Roy Elric Mustang. I will be your escort this evening."

She gasped. "Oh goodness. Elric Mustang? You are not, are you?"

Roy was confused.

"Please, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know Edward Elric Mustang? The boy who resisted?"

"Yes. He is my husband… or was my husband. He died…"

"A few months after the infamous battle between Mr. Potter and the dark lord." Sheska said, cutting Roy off.

"Yes, but how do you know these things?" Roy asked.

"It is a hobby of mine; your husband's life fascinates me." She blushed. "I am sorry that sounds creepy.

Roy laughed. "No Edward would have loved to hear that he had a fan."

"I would love to write a biography on him sometime, I even think he is worthy enough to go into the new curriculum of the history books, the first one ever to fight the imperiatus curse. Wow!"

Roy smiled softly, Edward was amazing. He looked at his ring on his finger. All this talk made him miss Edward even more.

"I am sorry; I am bringing up bad memories." She said.

"No. It's been two years. I have come to learn how to deal with the feelings."

"That is good."

"Maybe we can uh… Maybe we can… talk about him sometime, you know for the biography if you want."

Sheska smiled. "I would like that."

"I have some pictures and some journals. Maybe they would help."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you."

Bradley walked in and gave each auror a time turner. "The time is specific, each historian has a different place to go; now historians please stay with your aurors and everything will be fine. Good luck and have a nice trip."

Roy draped the necklace around both his and sheska's necks and turned it, as time went by they made small talk.

"What are you studying?"

"A meeting of the Malfoy family and Bellatrix."

When the turner stopped they were still in the ministry of magic building. They left the building and by the time they got out of the busy parts of London, the sun was setting. Roy brought his broom and they flew through the sky to make it to their meeting on time. The sun went down and the stars started to dot the sky.

Sheska clung to Roy. "The moon is pretty tonight."

Roy looked up at it, during his time with Edward; he had come to hate moons just as much as werewolves did. The moon brings the transformation, the transformation brings his lover pain and he feels horrible listening to the screams of snapping bones and peeling flesh. He stopped his broom as he looked up at a full moon. "Wait, what night is tonight?"

"It's June 26th of 1983."

Roy's eyes widened. He did know the date, he knew that he recognized in from somewhere. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where?" She asked.

Without a word, Roy turned in a different direction and started flying.

Sheska kept asking questions, but he just ignored them. He flew down to a house and landed. He couldn't believe this.

What if he stopped this? He could stop this whole night from happening.

Sheska held his hand. She had pieced it together. "Roy, he was meant to become a werewolf. Do not try to change the past." As she said that there was a loud crash and a horrible scream, it had belonged to Mrs. Elric.

Roy fought against Sheska a bit. He had heard the story many times before. He knew what was going to happen. That was when he heard Edward's childlike high pitched scream. He fought against Sheska, he did not want to hurt him, but Edward was getting torn to shreds by Greyback. "Please let me go!"

Edward was still screaming.

"He is dying!"

"No an auror is supposed to save him!"

"No one is coming! Please?!"Roy begged.

Realizations hit Sheska and she watched history unfurl before her. To Sheska, everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion.

Wand at the ready, Roy stormed the house. Greyback was on top of Edward, chewing on a severed arm. Roy's anger built up inside him and he hit Greyback with all his might against a wall, but that only dazed the monster. Roy glared and set it on fire. It crashed through the window, screaming into the night. Roy ran over and held his future husband. Edward was slowly dying though, he was bleeding out. Roy started cauterizing the wounds. "Hello. What is your name?"

Edward looked at him, with weak eyes. It was like he wanted to give up.

"Stay with me Edward. Hey, I want to hear you talk." Roy said softly.

"You… know my… name." Edward whispered.

"Yes. I know a lot about you." Roy tied off Edward's stump of a right shoulder. "My name is Roy. Do you like quidditch?" He asked and worked on Edward's leg now. Roy felt like he was going to throw up.

The only thing attaching Edward's leg to his body was this thin piece of skin.

"Yes." Edward whispered.

"Do you play?" Roy asked.

Sheska called the muggle infirmary and checked the other rooms in the house, leaving Roy alone with Edward. Sheska, checked to see if Edward's mother was dead and she was. She then searched the rest of the house and found Alphonse. She hugged him and took him outside, not letting him see his brother.

Roy watched over Edward like a guardian angel, keeping him talking. "You are a tough little soldier. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An auror… like you… I want to be… just like you… when I grow up." Edward whispered.

Roy felt a tear fall down his face; he moved a piece of Edward's short golden hair out of his eyes. "No matter what anyone tells you. You can be anything you want."

The wizards from Saint Mungo's arrived.

"Edward, I love you. You will see me again one day. I promise." Roy gently kissed Edward's forehead as the doctors took over.

Roy walked over to Sheska. "I am sorry I ruined your trip."

"No. You were destined to come tonight."

"What?" Roy asked.

"Roy, if you never came, Edward would have been ripped to shreds like his mother. He would have never met you, he would have never survived. You did the right thing."

Roy smiled.

"And I got a better story here than that boring meeting. Maybe I will write that biography. But for now, I have dealt with a lot of stuff today. Let's go back to our own time."

Roy nodded. "I agree with you there." He grabbed his broom and took one final look at Edward.

The doctors had him hooked up to an oxygen tank and got in their ambulance. Alphonse sat beside his brother, holding Edward's only hand, as tears streamed down his face. They closed up the ambulance and the doctors drove away, the second ambulance drove slower, it was carrying the remains of their mother.

Roy looked at the destroyed family. "I am sorry. Edward, we will meet again in the future." Roy turned to Sheska and smiled. "Let's go home."


End file.
